


Protecting Her

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accident, Angst, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Implied divorce, Lovegoods, Minor Character, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character, Potions, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Pandora just wants a break, is that really too much to ask? Xenophilius, however, worries that Luna will miss out on having a mother to look after her before her detrimental Hogwarts years. Can he protect Luna without hurting her mother's feelings?





	Protecting Her

"I really don't see what the problem is. It's only two years."

Xenophilius heaved a deep sigh, looking up at his wife from his desk. She was now angrily throwing a mixture of writhing slugs and bright orange flower petals into a cauldron; her teeth gritted as she turned her back to him. Underneath the wooden table she worked at sat four faux-dragon-hide suitcases bursting with unfolded clothes.

" _Only_ two years, Pandora? That's a huge amount of time to be away from your family, and you know it. I know you don't care for me much right now, despite the fact that I need your support with my developing career, but what about Luna? Have you forgotten that we have a daughter?" Xenophilius demanded, trying and failing to get Pandora to look up at him.

"Of course I haven't," Pandora snapped, grabbing a wooden spoon. With over-exaggerated movements, she swirled the oozing purple liquid around and around. "She's at that age where, by the time I return, she won't even remember I had gone in the first place. Besides, I'll be back just in time for her to go off to Hogwarts."

"No, Pandora, she's at that age where girls need their mother's most. Don't you think she'll wonder why you're off chasing Snorcacks and Dingykos when she's at home alone without a mother to read her bedtime stories or teach her the ways of life? Of course she will!"

"Nonsense, she's independent enough and adventure is in my blood. She'll understand one day when she's off on her own quests. I love her, she knows that. The only problem will be if you start filling her head with nonsense that her mother is nothing but a—a—a bad, uncaring mother." Pandora struggled to find the words she wanted, but held her head up high.

"I'd never do that!" he immediately protested, the very idea blasphemous to him.

She was his wife, and no matter how crazy and carefree she was, Xenophilius could never think her a bad mother. Why, she was the reason Luna was dressed and fed properly every morning as he drafted copies of his new magazine. It was why he couldn't bear her going off now and leaving him solely responsible.

Pandora only rolled her eyes in response and began to thrust the stems of the flowers into the simmering cauldron. Then, slapping her hands together to get rid of any dirt on them, she walked over to where their daughter was sitting.

Luna was humming merrily on the mottled carpet as she wiggled her fingers inside a cane basket, completely oblivious to her parent's bickering. She was too busy trying to feed the dressed up garden gnome she had recently adopted mushed up radishes and carrots. Luna had found the gnome wandering about the garden and claimed that he was injured and she alone needed to care for him. Pandora had been reluctant at first to allow the gnome into the house, as had Xenophilius, because they had feared that the gnome would bite their daughter. Yet, the idea that Luna was so caring and generous soon turned their minds around.

"See? Luna is perfectly capable of looking after herself, and other creatures for that matter." Pandora bent down and softly kissed her daughter on the forehead. Then, gently turning Luna's head to face Xenophilius, batted her eyelids. "Please Xenophilius, I just need a break."

Xenophilius couldn't tear his eyes away. Both of his girls looked so similar—long, blonde hair tied neatly into two pigtails and pale, almost translucent skin. He tried to ignore the way both females seemed to have made their silvery grey eyes look reminiscent of a puppy dog's—though he was sure Luna didn't know exactly why she was copying her mother—yet he couldn't help giving in.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "Six months, and I expect you to Floo us at least once a week."

"Yes, sir!" Pandora giggled, mock saluting him. Then, skipping over to him and placing a swift kiss on his pursed lips, she whispered, "I promise."

It was Xenophilius' turn to roll his eyes as he watched Pandora skip back over to her workbench. Despite himself, a smile graced his lips as he saw Pandora's face alight with one of her own breathtaking smiles. The powerful fumes emanating from her now bubbling cauldron smelt just like her; florally and refreshing, and his smile only grew. Dammit, she always knew how to win him over.

The machine before him, however, was the complete opposite. The large, grey printer was spluttering and whizzing, rejecting every fresh inkpot Xenophilius tried to pour down its ink compartment. Stupid Muggle object, what was wrong with it? He had been trying to repair it for the last day or so, yet every solution he came up with never seemed to be any good.

Xenophilius needed the machine to be up and running by tomorrow. He was meeting with his publisher in the afternoon and wanted to be able to show her a fresh, published copy of his new magazine venture, _The Quibbler_. He was nervous enough about it as it was and now that Pandora would not be there to hold his hand, so-to-speak, the last thing he wanted was to be underprepared.

He wrapped his wand hard against its surface in frustration, trying to hold together a bottom drawer that continued to pop open. "Luna, could you come here a moment, sweetie? Daddy needs you to hold something for him. Luna?"

Xenophilius looked up, pressing the drawer with one hand. The carpet where Luna was sitting was bare, save for the garden gnome who was struggling to get the frilly dress off his gnarled body. She was only there a moment ago, where had she gotten to?

"Luna?"

He debated whether or not he should leave his machine, heart pumping wildly. His little girl never wandered too far away, at least not without telling one of them first. He couldn't have lost her already, not when Pandora hadn't even left yet – that would make a great start.

Deciding the machine wasn't worth the worry, he let go, wincing as he heard the draw spring open again. Quickly, he crossed the floor, allowing himself to see past the half wall that divided his and Pandora's workspaces from the view of the rest of the room. His heart thudded quickly in his chest, hoping she would be there somewhere.

And she was.

"Luna?" His daughter had moved closer to the couch, her blue blouse almost blending into the smooth, velvet material.

Her blonde head was tilted to the side as she stared unblinkingly towards her mother's workbench. A doll's outfit was bunched up in her right hand as it lay forgotten and limp against her side. Xenophilius followed her gaze, not sure what had caught his daughter's attention.

"Pandora!"

How had he missed it? Pandora's cauldron was bubbling over now as thick, toxic plumes of smoke rose upwards in a small cloud. Pandora was waving her wand over and over the bubbling surface, her other hand covering her wracking coughs. Even as Xenophilius hurried forward and scooped Luna up, he knew it was too late; and, judging by the sorrow in Pandora's eyes as she looked up and met his, she did too.

Just in time, Xenophilius hit the floor, covering Luna with his body as best he could. A loud explosion resounded off the walls as debris flew over his head. Shielding his head, he laid still as a cloud of dust swept over him and shards of glass stabbed into the floorboards by his feet.

Moments passed before Xenophilius lifted his head, dust choking his throat. It was everywhere; coating the torn armchairs and settling like snow upon the carpet. The curtains had been shredded, small flames still burning the edges, and his printer was a melted pile of slop. His body trembling, he carefully sat up, narrowly avoiding fragments of their former living room window. Where was Luna?

Blinking away the grit from his eyes, as well as the tears that prickled the corners, he searched around him, the smallest feeling of relief coming only as she spotted Luna. His little girl was sitting up just like him, her eyes wide as she stared at the place where her mother had been working. Quickly, though his aching legs protested the fast movement, Xenophilius picked her up and turned away. Bile rose in his throat as bobbed Luna up and down, watching silently as the smoke cleared and revealed his wife's unmoving body—or what was left of it.

Luna struggled in his grasp trying to see if her mother was alright. Choking back a sob, Xenophilius rocked Luna and kissed her fringe, refusing to allow her to see past him. He had to protect her from the sight no matter what.

"Daddy, stop, where's Mummy?" Luna squirmed, tilting her head around past his shoulder.

Xenophilius swung her around and took her into the next room. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't; telling Luna that her mother was on a trip was one thing, explaining that she would never come back was another altogether. Thinking carefully and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, he came up with a plausible story.

"Well, you seen Mummy's suitcases, didn't you sweetie? Mummy Apparated when her cauldron went all funny, and now she's gone off to explore the world and look for interesting creatures." Xenophilius looked hopefully at Luna, wondering if she was buying it. She was nodding slowly, though her eyes shone with water, betraying her disbelief. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again, soon."

Luna nestled against his chest, tiny fingers clutching the back of his robes. Xenophilius allowed the tears to fall freely now; their wetness leaving salty trails down his grimy cheeks.

"I know, Daddy, I know," Luna whispered and in that moment Xenophilius wondered if it were really Luna who was protecting him, and not the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second, unbeta'd attempt at the Weekly One-shot Wars competition on the Diagon Alley II forum. This one is also over the word limit (oops) but it was difficult trying to cut down to fit everything in. I followed the same prompt, a parent (who is not the Weasleys or Potters) protecting their children against all odds, yet with this one chose the Lovegoods (hopefully the criteria will be shown at the end by way of 'against all odds'... Luna is persistent. I'm not sure I got the emotions right and I know this doesn't quite follow canon... Pandora died from a backfiring spell experiment rather than a potion, yet the potion seemed to make more sense to me so I took a chance. I apologise for the fast ending too, and in my head, Pandora is sort of a free spirit who just needs a break (she is a good mother and loves Luna, yet may suffer from post-pardum depression years later). Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoyed this and a huge thank you to all author and story followers and favourites, your support is amazing!


End file.
